Hommer.wmv
Homer lived in a perfect world, and he worked at his dream job. However, this was no further than the real truth. Everyone hated Homer, and his job was a nightmare. Marge was thinking about getting divorsed, and Homer had broken his wrist while wrestling Mr. Burns. As Homer is getting ready for work, he trips downstairs. He burns his toast, drops his cereal bowl, which shatters on his left foot, which has no shoe, and finally cuts his chin while shaving. Things don't get any better for poor Homer, at his job, Smishers informs him that he can't have anymore coffee, and also, he gets his hand stuck in the veding machine, spilling coffee all over himself. It took 2 hours to get his hand freed, he had one degree burns and his chin had ripped. Homer hated his life, he couldn't take it! As he was eating his lunch, he spilled his soup on his lap, staining his pants orange in some spots. Homer sat up, angryfied. He couldn't take this horrible day, he marched towards the doors of the power plant and drove back to his house. Nobody was there, and there was a note on the table. It read, "Dear Homer, the divorse was successful and Marge is now separated, and took the kids with her," Homer then burst into tears. His kids, wife, and maybe even his pets were separated. Homer wanted to kill himself. He then got that idea. He went upstairs, and got a shotgun. Homer started to cry as he loaded the gun and put the barrel in his mouth. Just as he pulls the trigger, Marge walks in, and sees him. "HOMMER!!!!" She screams, but it's too late. Homer's limp body flies back, and splatters. Marge screams and runs out of the room. As she runs out, the startled screams of Bart and Lisa can be heard. Homer lies on the ground, as blood trickles out of his mouth. The camera begins to zoom in on Homer's face, and while it is, the color of the animation is changing. A dissonant piece of music made of extremely loud instruments playing a very slow tune plays as the camera focuses on Homer's sad face. The camera cuts to downstairs, where Marge is trying to make the kids not scared. When Bart asks what happened upstairs, Marge refuses to tell him, but he and Lisa go up there. There, in the room they find homer, dead, lying on his back. Bart and Lisa scream, and go running out of the room. The camera cuts to Homer's grave, where all of his friends and family are there. They are all crying, as they stare at Homer in his coffin. A title card cuts to the Simpsons sitting at a table, Homer isn't there as you'd expect. They are just sitting there, crying. As they are crying faces start flashing in and out of the window. The faces are apparently ghouls and ghosts, which aren't drawn in the normal Simpsons style. As they keep crying, the pets start crying to. They all decided to see Homer's grave one more time. When they get there, Homer's body is behind the tombstone, posishoned as if he were to jump out at them. His eyes are taken out and his mouth is stitched. Marge tells the kids to get in the back of the car, when they leave. The credits roll as they arrive at the house, which is on fire. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes